The things that Matter
by hayley1001
Summary: Based on a modern universe with no magic harry went to Hogwarts Boarding school and was abused until he met and fell in love with Cage, but when Cage's past comes back to haunt him Harry is left with one of Cage's oldest friends, Can harry and this friend help each other and will cage be okay. Should I continue? Or Not?


Harry Potter Fanfic

Based on a modern universe no magic harry went to Hogwarts Boarding school and was abused constantly by The Dursleys until he met and fell in love with Cage, but when Cage's past comes back to haunt him Harry is left with one of Cage's oldest friends, Can harry and this friend help each other and will cage be okay.

Voldemort is nonexistent and Tom riddle is here instead

Dumbledore is a conning manipulative Goat

Draco is one of Harry's Friends

Cage is extremely over protective of Hayley

Tom riddle knows Hayley and cares for her like a protective big brother

There will be warnings of Self harm, Past abuse, past Rape, Night terrors, Relapses, Violence and more, homosexual relationships and hetrosexual relationships

Harry(owned by Jk Rowling)

Cage(own Character)

-Tall

-Slight Feminine

-Pierced

-tattooed

-Rides Motorbike

-Bad Child hood

-Not Violent

-Over protective of loved ones

-Gang Leader

Hayley(based loosely on me)

-Gothic/Emo

-Depressed

-Self Harm

-Pierced

-Tattooed

-Bad Child hood

-Martial arts Master(kung-fu, Karate, judo, Tai kwon do, street fighter)

-Listens to Screamo/Metal/Heavy Metal/Etc

-Does not cry(often)

-Tends to forget to take care of herself and thinks of others first

Cage and Harry were lying in bed when cages mobile rang, leaning over the warm body cuddled to his own cage picked up his phone flicked it open and answered it

"Hello cage speaking" all he then heard was heavy raspy breathing, he nearly hung up until the person on the other side of the phone

"Cage How have you been, do you know how long it took me to find this number just so i could get a hold off you"

"Sid" Cage asked "Sid is that you, what are you calling me for, what do you want"

"To warn you man, Your past has risen from their graves **THEY** have returned you need to be cautious around you hang out with do a bit off snooping, and hide away your loved ones man, please trust me man this is all true, you know that i have my sources and at the moment they all point at you please just be careful, i can't say anything else and i have to go my time is up, remember stay low and hide your loved ones away" then he hung up.

Stiffening as the information he was just told went through his head he decided to follow "Sid's" Advice it was time he went and visited and introduced harry to an old friend

Lying back he decided to wait until his young lover awoke from his slumber to tell him of his newly made plans that did not involve himself and only involved his lover.

A few hours passed until Harry awoke and cage had just laid there thinking, when he first felt his lover start to move Cage started to comb his fingers through Harry's Hair in hopes of calming his restfulness, when cage started to feel harry sit up he opened his eyes only to met with a pair of Bright green eyes looking into his Grey eyes he smiled gently and bent his head to press his lips against Harry's then pulling away he motioned for harry to start to get ready for the day Harry pouted but got up none the less and asked what they were doing today, Cage answered

"i've got to go for a while a few days to a one or two weeks, i was wondering if you don't mind staying with a close friend of mine she's really nice and plus she makes brownies, plus she's one of the most safest place to be until i come back please harry just for a little while"

Harry once again pouted but smiled and said

"fine but only if she makes really nice brownies and she is a friend of yours and she is as nice as you say she is"

"trust me she can be a little loony at times and though she can be creepy at times she been through a lot she's really nice and plus if you ever need to talk she can just sit there and let you ramble for hours and she will just sit there nd listen to every thing you say and won't even interrupt until your done and then she will comment Although at first glance she is really creepy or scary and she may have this dude that hangs around at times but he is just over protective of her like i am his name is Tom Riddle"

Harry just nodded his head "She seems lovely so when do i get to meet her"

"Today hopefully" answered Cage "i'll just give her a call as i need to head out as soon as possible" Harry just nodded and continued to get ready for the day

Cage picked up his phone and rang one of the numbers he knew off by heart, as he waited for His friend to pick up he watched harry get dressed and as he wiggled his cute little arse into the tight jeans he was planning on wearing

"Hello Hayley Speaking" cage nearly jumped a foot into the air and quickly answered it

"Hayley its cage how are you"

"i'm good how about you"

'i'm good as well i was wondering could i ask you for a favor"

"of course ask away i don't mind as long as it not asking me to commit suicide then i do mind terribly as i really want to spend the rest of my life on this bloody planet as a human"

"Please stop making suicide jokes Hayley you know i hate it when you do"

"i know i just love winding you up so what is this favor"

"can you take care of My boyfriend for a little while i've had a few things pop up and you are the safest place i can send him please"

"sure bring him over i'm going to go make brownies so i can welcome hime properly"

"ok love you i'll see you soon plus add chocolate to those brownies"

"Ok i will text me when you are like five to ten minutes away so i can get prepared"

"yes ma'am i'll see you in a little while"

"ok bye" then i hung up

I smiled over at harry and walked over to him sliding my hand around his thin waist i rested my chin on his head i murmured

"we'll head over in a little while" harry nodded

'Okay"

Harry's POV

2 hours passed fast enough as Cage Packed and got ready for his trip, and i sat there watching him getting myself mentally prepared to meet one of Cage's friend who was apparently really nice, all cage would tell me about his trip was some people from his past had popped up and they were dangerous so he was giving me to the most safe person he knew, which i suppose was a good thing, at least i would be protected i felt worried that Cage was going to get hurt he was my life and i couldn't live without him he was my whole world.

Normal PoV

Cage and Harry drove down different streets Cage was showing the way to get to his friends to Harry, Soon they parked in front of a modest size building that looked normal enough.


End file.
